Redo
by Gamnut7
Summary: A redo? This makes no sense! When you die you're supposed to stay that way, right? Well not for Draco. Find out what he did to deserve this torture, or maybe pleasant surprise.


My surroundings had never been clearer in my life, but I assume that might be a bit ironic considering that I am dead. Have been for what seems like hours, but so far I have noticed that what ever we thought death was like I can assure you all that, so far, it is pretty boring.

At the moment I am just standing in the middle of what seems like a giant white cloud. I turn on my heel and walk a few steps forward in no exact direction, as everything just looks white. Absolutely no color, I have no idea how to explain that further.

"Welcome, Draco Alexander Malfoy." My heart nearly leaps out of my chest when I hear the cool, feminine voice echo around behind me. I turn around quickly, as my eyes try to seek out the source of the mystifying voice. My eyes lock on the small form of a woman.

"Who are you?" I ask the woman, as I start to walk steadily forward in her direction. When I get close enough to take in the detail of her form, I notice her eyes look very peculiar. There is no pupil or iris, just silver looking mist. Her white hair tied into a firm bun, as her clothes look very similar to a white tablecloth.

"I go by no name, Draco, but for further conversations and addressing purposes, you may call me Venus." I am extremely confused now. 'What further conversations?' 'What is going on?' I think, as she continues to speak. "Now, with those formalities out of the way, we will begin. My eyebrows, I'm sure, have gone up quite a bit, as my disoriented mind tries to comprehend where this situation is leading. 'I am dead right? What are we beginning?'

"Begin what?" I ask voicing my thoughts out loud.

The woman, or Venus, quirks her eyebrow in annoyance at being interrupted, but answers my idiotic question anyway.

"The beginning of changing your life's outcome," She says sternly, reminding me greatly of my own late mother. "You ended your life on your terms," she gives me that look that says 'we greatly disapprove' and continues. "We do not accept those people who disobey these rules. So for the next three months you will travel back in time to a month before you died to find something worth living for."

My head is spinning. I have to go back in time? I just wanted this all to be over, not to repeat it. My thought process seems jumbled up, while millions of thought run across the forefront of my mind.

"What happens during this?" I say, accepting the fact of reliving the ultimate worst time of my life. Venus smirks and holds out her hands out her hand to me. I am hesitant at first, bit I push the uneasy feeling pooling in my stomach away, grabbing her outstretched hand and we both appear on what looks to be platform 9 and 3/4.

Everyone around me, frozen in their current actions, are dressed for the long train ride and packed for another year at Hogwarts. Venus stands beside me, posture immaculately in tact and mystified eyes scanning the surrounding crowed for imperfections.

"You must remember that you only have 3 three months. If you move beyond this deadline there will be dire consequences." She says not even moving her cold eyes and with those final words she evaporated into the air like water. Time resumed around me and all the noise hit me at once and my feet stumbled back and ran into something hard. My eyes shoot down and land on my school truck. The silver lock still in place and my black owl, Abraxas, sitting in his cage next to it .

"Draco, it is time to load onto the train." My heart stops. Standing on my left, in her proper dress robes, was my dead mother. My mouth hangs open and happiness over takes me. 'She's alive' my mind screams, whirring with the excitement of the moment.

"M…mother?" I stammer, I just had to be sure she is really here. Her eyes narrowed and pursed her lips, the physical sign to know when she is annoyed.

"Yes, Draco. Now get your trunk and load it onto the train." She says standing tall and proper. I nod and quickly carry out the deed I was given, but just as I am stepping forward onto the train, she calls my name. I turn and set Abraxas down on the floor of the train. I walk back over to my mother; a melancholy look marred her beautiful face. She smiles sadly and strokes my cheek with her thumb.

"Be brave, my little Dragon." She whispers so that only I can hear. Kissing my forehead as a goodbye, I walk back onto the Hogwarts Express, taking hold of my impatient owl's cage on the way. I remember when she said that before. A small crack forms in my heart when I replay her expression in my mind. I walk the corridors of the train and try to rid the memory from my mind. 'Something good in my life… something good… good' I think to myself. I find an abandoned compartment and settle myself in for the long journey ahead.

My memory skips back to this event before 'I walk the corridor, my head low and my hands deep in the pockets of my traveling robe. Names, curses, pieces of candy from the trolley being flung in my direction. At one point, I feel a burning sensation spread through my body and I sink to the floor. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, but I say to myself 'Malfoy's do not cry'. I regain my balance enough to stand up and continue to walk to the front of the long train. I sit there in the bench outside of the professor's compartment for the majority of the ride. Every now and then a student in around the sixth or fifth year would walk by and throw a snarky comment or jinx in my face.

My eyes settle outside on the bright blue cloudless sky. Hopefully I have avoided all the harassment this time. I rest my eyes for who knows how long, until I hear the distinct sound of the sliding of the compartment door. I bolt up from my position and face towards the entrance.

In the doorway is a tall, dark haired, boy. His Ravenclaw robes fell to the floor seeming to be a bit too large for his lanky form. I examine his face for any signs of hostility, but there is only the mask of a nervous smile.

"Umm…everywhere else is full. Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy asks. I'm hesitant in my reply, mostly because I just want to be alone, but the boy seems nice enough to not disturb me. I nod, and mutter a small,

"Sure," in response to him and watch as he sets himself down diagonally across from me, by the window. I continue to look over at the boy and after awhile he seems to notice, fidgeting in his seat due to the uncomfortable tension.

"So, what's your name?" I ask, deciding it would benefit me greatly this year to have at least on friend. Clearly remembering that very few Slytherins returned after the second wizarding war. Those few who did return, however, were mostly in the lower years. The raven-haired lad turns to face me, with a curious glint in his icy blue eyes.

"Galen Winters," He says cautiously, probably unsure as to why I was asking. "And you are?" He asks quirking his neatly trimmed eyebrow a tad.

I am a little shocked that he has never heard my name before, but I guess that's for the better. No judgment based on gossip or past events. A small smile crosses my lips and it seems to ease the boy across from me a bit.

"Draco Malfoy," I say, and for once I feel sort of proud to say my name. Maybe Galen will be one thing to keep me alive. "So, Galen, what year are you in?" He smiles at the attempt for conversation.

"Sixth year, but I transferred from Durmstrang."

"And why would that be?" I ask resting my head back on the compartment wall.

"My mother, mostly, she thought that with the wizarding war over, that I should go to my dad's old school," He shrugged and reached over to a bag, that I hadn't seen when he walked in, and pulled out a large book. I chuckle a bit,

"Classic Ravenclaw, you are." I say and he looks up from the beginning of his book with a smirk on his face.

"I find that being knowledgeable is far better then the cunning abilities of others." He says eyeing my green and silver robes. I snort in response,

"Your opinion means nothing to me," I say closing my eyes, but I can still see the smirk plastered on his smug face.

"Whatever you want to think." He says and I can tell he's smirking just by the sound of his voice. A miniscule smile spreads on my lips as I think about how much nicer this train ride is compared to my first.


End file.
